


some things need to be broken

by Teaotter



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: two pink-haired women(swords flashing, laughs fluttering)crack the world for love





	some things need to be broken

two pink-haired women  
(swords flashing, laughs fluttering)  
crack the world for love


End file.
